


Distant Memories

by BlackStormsShadow (orphan_account)



Series: Little Moments Like These [3]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlackStormsShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anthony” a murmured word, a murmured name, and all his memories flood into his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Memories

Loki leaned against the glass of the cage again, weary, tired … alone.  
“Anthony” a murmured word, a murmured name, and all his memories flood into his mind.  
One stands out the most though.  
 _“I told you I was a monster” He’d whispered._  
 _“You’re … You’re a smurf” The Iron Man had replied._  
 _“I … Do not know what that is” He’d said, blood red irises meeting honey brown._  
 _“A cartoon creature” Tony said._  
 _“A monster?”_  
 _“No … a Smurf” Tony said again._  
 _“I will find out what that is then” He’d smiled._


End file.
